I'm Too Sexy for my shirt
by XxChain Of MemoriesxX
Summary: Okay...kind of a song fic...Also gots slight hints of ChazzxAtticus. Beware of dumbness and retarded stuff..


**I'm Too Sexy for my Shirt**

**A/N:** One of my friends keeps playing this song...-.- So I'm writing this. But it's horribly written so I bet I'll get flames.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not the song or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**Warnings:** hm...dumbness...and slight hints of ChazzxAtticus...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The exhausted dark-haired Chazz let out a weak sigh. Deep in thought he trailed a path down the dorm. The blue walls indicated that he was in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. A halt came as he noticed the sight of an open door. From his location the room looked vacant, that room belonged to Atticus Rhodes.

Days upon days Chazz wanted to speak with Atticus. The failed attempts that Chazz put forth led him to a major disadvantage with Alexis. Chazz felt like all of the past attempts kept crashing down at him. He thought that he'd try to reason with Atticus to help him with his mission. The anxiety behind Chazz's tired expression showed how he'd been planning Jaden's death for awhile. That brunette angered him in many ways, every time he won a duel and gained Alexis's attention.

_Atticus...You better help me...Otherwise that stupid slacker will win my Lexy...The Chazz does not lose to sugar high crackheads!_

The thoughts ran out of his head when his eyes widened in surprise at the scene in front of him. He blinked for a second, seeing that the scenery remained the same.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_Love's going to lea-_

He started twitching at the person taking of their shirt, and dancing to that song.

Chazz slapped his head, "What the Hell are you doing?"

The tall brunette winced at Chazz as he tossed his shirt aside. Chazz's eyes gazed upon the barechested Atticus standing straight ahead of him. Eyes shifting swiftly across the chest area. The medium built taller boy turned the music down.

"Hi, Chazzy..." Atticus smiled.

"Don't you Chazzy me!" still twitching.

"Aww Chazzy. What's wrong?"

"Look what you're doing!! I mean...Ahh..Agh!! Put something on!!" Chazz panicked about trying to find words to speak.

"You have a problem with my body?" Atticus asked with a sign of interest.

"You're a guy..I'm a guy...This is awkward, you jackass!!! Why're you...Put some clothes on!!!" Chazz tossing blankets, and towels at him.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt...What the Hell? That song is in my head!!!_

"Does someone need a hug? I'll go and get my sister," Atticus said in a random attempt to calm him down.

Chazz's dropped to the floor as a ploy to move from it's ideal position. Moments passed, landing those eyes on Atticus for another time. It dawned on Chazz as to why he started to feel a strange feeling. The lustful idea of looking at Atticus could last longer than minutes. Thoughts were being pondered as Chazz pressed his fingers upon his chin.

Atticus met his gaze, arching a brow up. He studied Chazz, looking for his own answer to his question. To him Chazz appeared to be reacting more than a little paranoid. Until he realized that Chazz was blushing at him. The cherry-colored shade of Chazz's face, gave him away. Atticus figured it out, starting to smirk as he threw a wink at Chazz.

"What the Hell are you winking at?" Chazz rambled out loud.

Atticus giggled, "Chazz, you're so cute when you blush. I could just hug you!"

Chazz's heart started to pound rapidly at the words that Atticus said.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love...Damn it!!!_

A pan connected with Atticus's head. The slender tall figure met with an accident involving Chazz's anxiety, anger and a pan. The uncertain younger boy couldn't find a logical way besides this to deal with the situation.

**Six Hours Later**

The sleeping Chazz found himself in a dream involving Atticus. Chazz tossed and turned in his bed when the scene of Atticus taking off his shirt kept playing through his mind and winking at him.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

Chazz dove his head under a pillow. In the dream Atticus started to shake his hips, holding his microphone in his hand, singing. Along with blowing kisses.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

The tall brunette pouted his lips, walking down the catwalk. He posed like a model, shifting to the left and to the right.

_I'm a model you know what I mean _

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Chazz cried out, "WAHHHHHH!!!" jumping up from the dream. "I'm going to kill you!!! You bastard!!" Chazz flinging his blankets away, getting out of the bed.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**Sorry it probably sucks alot..But please read and review...I really didn't know how to end it or start it...So yeah...-.- This is just a way for me to get rid of this evil song. -.-**_


End file.
